


Chicken Soup

by OxbowElk



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxbowElk/pseuds/OxbowElk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my darling Cara, the Chad to my Ryan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling Cara, the Chad to my Ryan.

It took approximately 0.2 seconds for Chad to realize something was wrong with Ryan. There were a few things that clued him in, the first being that Ryan wasn't in homeroom. That could have meant that he was on a field trip, but Sharpay was being particularly cold. Ryan was sick, that was the only answer. That was probably the fastest Danforth ever formulated a plan. He raised his hand and told Darbus he was feeling sick to get out of class, and then school as a whole. 

 

It then took approximately a while to get to the supermarket to buy a container of chicken soup and bring it to Ryan's house. Five minutes to find the spare key because Ryan's parents were never home to open the door, and twenty seconds to get up the stairs and into Ryan's room. It was a sad sight, but adorable all the same. An extra pale Ryan with a red nose all wrapped in blankets and sniffling. "Aww, sweetheart, what's up?" Chad pulled a chair up next to the bed and handed Ryan the container of soup and a plastic spoon, "Sorry it's a little cold."

Ryan laughed and mumbled his thanks as he opened the soup. When Chad leaned down to give him a kiss the blonde murmured, "You'll get sick..."

Chad just kissed him anyway, "Totally worth it."


End file.
